


daddies

by tarotlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Daddies, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, I'm trying to go for a how I met your mother kinda thing, M/M, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, Secret Relationship, Their dads, They Have Kids, but not with each other, story time with larry, they have families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20304973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotlarrie/pseuds/tarotlarrie
Summary: Harry and Louis are dads, that's right they have families...just not together. Even though that's what they wish for more than anything but with the help of their parents they were forced to end the romantics and live as heterosexual male companions to their undesired wives, that including providing grandchildren for their parents. Life is tough but at least they're still in each others after all this time.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis whips the ends of the icing bag with a dramatic flick and he finishes the detail of the scripture;

ℋ𝒶𝓅𝓅𝓎 ℬ𝒾𝓇𝓉𝒽𝒹𝒶𝓎 𝒥𝓊𝓁𝒾𝓊𝓈 & ℒℴ𝓊𝒾𝓈ℯ

He presses the bag up to his lips and squeezes the excessive frosting into his mouth, Harry's mouth gapes as his mind fogs over with naughty thoughts. Louis' eyes drift to the figure next to him, he chuckles removing the perched bag. 

"not bad, right?" he muffled through a wall of icing in his mouth. Harry scrunches his nose endearingly, gently swiping the edging of the cake and gliding it across his tongue.

"Harry! stop that" Louis slaps his chest playfully, quickly fixing the mischievous imprint. "looks delicious" Harry croaks quietly too Louis' ear, his breath tingling on his neck. Louis' breath hitches momentarily, he nudges Harry away, fear beading in his eyes as he scans the preoccupied party guests. Louis grabs for the tier in which Louis' frosted masterpiece sat upon,

"relax, no one's watching" Harry slurred. Louis snorts as he opens a carton of slender wax candles, they fly across the bench top rolling and darting away in random directions. he quickly bends over to fetch the fallen wax encased wicks, Harry not so discreetly checking out the frantic party host. He returns to Harry's eye level, Harry's tongue glides over his lips as Louis punches the candles randomly in spongy density. Louis frames his hand as he takes one last look at the delicacy,

"do you reckon I should pipe 16" Louis thought aloud, stroking his chin in deep contemplation.

"Looks great to me" Harry inched closer, he chuckles as he slides his hand mischievously into Louis' back pocket. Louis' eyes widened at the contact, his fingers wrapped tightly around the tier stand.

"Harry, were in public" Louis whispered as he attempts to clandestinely wiggle to detach Harry's warm hand. Harry disobeys to the quiet command, squeezing Louis' bum making the party host squirm with a conspicuous squeak. Louis cleared his throat as party patrons turn to a flustered Louis.

"you always have the worst timing" Louis spat sternly, cautiously elevating the stand from the bench and making his way to the busy patio.

"I love when you're annoyed, its so irresistible" Harry chased the petite man's stride, Louis quickly snapped around. the cake almost being sandwiched between the two secret lovers.

"then I'm not annoyed, see I'm happy" Louis flashed his pearly whites, Harry's heart skips a beat.

"even more enticing" he swoons, grabbing his chest. Almost knocking the cake from Louis, Louis scoffed as he returned back to his mission of making sure the birthday cake arrives to the table in its complete glory. Harry hovers over Louis, Louis stepping back into the taller man. Louis scurries away, pushing Harry to a near by wall away from all the commotion. Louise and Julius step up to the table,

"looks great, dad" Julius complimented, Harry nodded agreeing with the statement as he levitates smitten over the father.

"Thanks, Mr Tomlinson" Louise added gratefully. Harry inches in unconsciously, Louis gives a gracious nod to Harry's daughter, Harry swoops in for the kiss-

"happy birthday to you..." Louis began to chorus, Harry shook back into a fuzzy reality, joining in on the melody.

"hip hip" Louis called.

"hooray" Harry growled hungrily into Louis' ear.

"hip hip" Louis whimpered as his skin shivers from Harry's breath.

"hooray" Harry chuckles, as he presses his palm against the wall, trapping the party host.

"hooray, blow out your candles-" a multitude of flashes go off as Louis' lips are met with the moisture, his eyes flutter shut momentarily.

"dad!" Julius and Louise gasp at the same time as their necks snap to the commotion. the party became an uproar of gasps and murmurs and the odd cheer from Harry and Louis' college mates.


	2. Chapter 2

"Louis!"

"Harry!"

The boys ex-wives exclaimed furiously at the passionate display. Both ladies charging towards the scene, knocking down any device that could capture the affectionate moment. Harry's ex wife, Taylor, peels the curly head man from the gushing petite man. Eleanor, Louis' ex wife, contributing to the distancing of the forbidden loved up pair, harshly pulling Louis aside.

The two still locked in a rose-tint, tunnel-vision gaze. Harry nods his head as he watches Louis glaze his tongue over his lips. Both men stringed with amorous steamy smirks. Their wives blurry reprimanding being ignore by the secret lovers, until hasty force knocks the pair back into reality. The two recollecting the chaotic uproar that party had succumb too. Louis shakes his head, pressing his palm stressfully to his forehead, Eleanor's words become gradually crisper.

"Look what you've done, you've ruined Julius and Louise's 16th birthday. This affair has gone on long enough, Louis. I'm so beyond embarrassed..." she tangents endlessly, Louis fading out the lambasting. His eyes scan frantically for the previous mentioned celebrants of the sweetest of birthdays. He swallows thickly when he's faced with the dismayed teens, lowering his shamefully as he looks over to find the other formerly arranged couple in a heated dispute. Party patrons sporadically head into the chaotic disagreement as things escalate physically.

"Now Louise has to live with that for the rest of her life because you impotent morons could not squish your childish urges, I'm furious, Harry..." Taylor venomously protruded into the poisoned atmosphere.

"I'll never understand what you see in him, Harry. Why must you be such a disappointing example for our child, our child, the one you had with a woman, Harry" She continued viciously showing no sign of fatigue, Harry visibly tensed at the remorseless rambling. His stance indicating a raging energy, friends of the adults hold Harry back as he readies to charge for the daring blonde woman. Harry only graduates to a peaceful state when he locks eyes with his dispirited lover, he swatted away the imprisoning grasps, running to wipe the cascading tear from the melancholic baby blues. His thumb caresses the mans soft cheek, the party instantly comes to a sympathetic pause. Harry cups his chin murmuring supportive words as Louis starts hiccup, more tears involuntarily roll on his cheek.

"I love you, I love you, I love you" Harry whispers repetitively, their foreheads pressed together as Louis continues to sulk, Harry choking back his tears bravely. Louis' lashes lift revealing the reddened azures, he shakes his head subtly. Harry's brows knitted at the gesture.

"Harry, it's done. We're ruining lives" Louis sniffs wiping the tears Harry couldn't keep up with.

"No, no. You don't actually believe that do you, don't believe them, it's not true. They're ruining us- that's it, I've had enough-" Harry breaks from the intimate huddle, turning to a large crowd of astounded on-lookers. Harry huffed out a heavy sigh.

"Everyone listen, alright, listen well..." Harry spat annoyed as he leisurely orbits Louis, Louis vigorously shakes his head, discouraging Harry's prompted announcement.

"Whether you couldn't figure it out for yourself, I'm in love. I'm so fucking in love, I'm unapologetically in love with Louis. It's in everything I do now, whether I like it or not I'm doing things because I'm in love. I wake up in the morning because I'm in love, I make that cup of tea because I'm in love, I make a living because I'm in love, I wash my car, clean the house, I raise a child because I'm in love..." Harry poetically versed from his most heartfelt thoughts.

"and you, you know who are, asking me not to be in love, is you asking me to live without purpose" the secret lovers parents shuffled awkwardly on the lawn, their hearts heavy with guilt. 

"Call it whatever you want. An Affair, urges, disappointing...but we're calling it love, and that's what feels right" Harry scanned the crowd for the guilt riddled relatives. Sternly locking gaze when delivering the pointed words.

"What example are we setting for our very own kids if they can't see they can live purposefully and shamelessly. Love is important, acceptance is important, expression is important" Harry turns too his enthralled counterpart, reaching for Louis' hands, intertwining each other's fingers. Getting momentarily lost in their safe, private world.

"Love should feel safe, free, liberating, whether we're alone, just the two of us. Or whether we're standing in the sticky sweet centre of attention." The two bravely inch in, knowing all eyes burn on them with anticipation. The pairs stomachs churn awaiting the unpredictable response of the audience.

"I love you" Harry breathes quietly too Louis. He concludes with the powerful punctuation, Louis feeling safe and inspired as the two importantly, shamelessly, purposefully express their love.

A spectrum of response rattled from the spectators, some riling up too the equal enthusiasm of sports fans, some coo at the romantic performance, some sobbing enchanted by the touching words. The pair smile into the kiss in gratitude of the positive response. Harry feasts on the kiss longer than Louis expected, his hunger to openly love Louis comes too an end as of now. Louis chuckled into the over affectionate display. Louis caresses Harry's cheek politely disconnecting from the exchange, pecking Harry's lips as a summarised expression of gratitude of everything. They swim in the euphoric waters of their romance, sharing endearing smiles and loved up gazes.


End file.
